Connection in Daath Academy of Lorelei
by Minuit Chanson17
Summary: AU When Tear transfers to a new school at the willing of Van she finds that high school is much more than just the academics. Meeting with new people, for one, wasn't something she expected to do - but then why do visions of them in the past keep showing?
1. Of Transferrings and Meetings

Whoa, I'm writing a chapter story.

So I'll just say this right now, as a warning to all: I am not the greatest in updating with chapter stories. Sometimes I can go on for some weeks before updating, but hopefully this story will not have that, as I finally set a goal to write one chapter ahead before posting any chapter here.

This is a surprise! I'm not much into AU setting stories, so writing high school stories like this was completely out of the question. (Though I don't mind reading them). So how this came along is out of the ordinary; it's probably because Tales of the Abyss is such a great game.

One more note. Yes, the characters in this story do have uniform. Since I'm horrible at describing clothing whatsoever, I decided to use the uniform style that the TotA characters have dressed up in already. If you've seen Tales of Fandom, there is one part in that game where the characters dress up in a school uniform; that's the uniform I picture for the characters in this story.

**Full Summary: **In Van's attempt to have his sister socialize more,Tear Grants is transferred from the prestigious school of Yulia City Fontech Academy to the second high academic academy known as Daath Academy of Lorelei. There, she meets people who completely change her way of thinking in high school, making her realize that high school isn't always about the academics. However, as she continues to attend there, strange visions from the past haunt her as she starts to get to know the people around her. What is this strange feeling of famaliarity with them, and why do they appear in these strange visions from the past?

So with that, I do not own Tales of the Abyss or the uniform from Tales of Fandom.

--

"Come on, Tear. It's going to be great."

Mystearica Grants looked out the window of the hovering craft and towards the white fluffy clouds that passed by. It had been a stressful week for her, suddenly switching from a conservative, quiet study environment into a bursting and energetic type. It wasn't her choice to suddenly move schools, but when her brother had gotten a big promotion into teaching fonic self-defense with a higher status, higher pay, and longer hours, he suddenly took that opportunity to introduce her to the high academic school near the place he taught everyday.

Yulia City, the one city in the entire world with advanced high-tech fon machines, was also famous for their prestigious fonic academy. What she couldn't understand was why her brother decided to transfer her from the high tech city to the bustling yet conservative city of Daath, where she would be attending school for the remainder of the year. True that they did have a school with a good reputation and high academic standards (which is why it was no surprise to Van that Tear had gotten accepted on the first try of her entrance exam), but Yulia City offered the same.

It didn't help much that they still lived in Yulia City but commuted by aircraft onto another continent and city. She did question her brother's motives though – why would he send her to Daath when she was just walking distance between her house and Yulia City Fontech Academy? True that she did not have a passion for fon machinery, but in the very least she enjoyed fonic history and learning of the hymns. In all honesty, Tear did not miss the school much. Its conservative and quiet atmosphere practically made it impossible to make friends. However, moving wasn't exactly the best thing, either. She found it all very inconvenient that she had to go commute with her brother on the aircraft into the city.

Tear sighed once more, this time causing the window in front of her to fog up. She pulled down her long-sleeved uniform blouse for it seemed just a tad too tight and fit around her body. That was another thing she didn't like about Daath Academy; its uniform consisted of a brown button up long-sleeved top with fancy cuffs at the end, with a complimenting ribbon around the neck. Long-sleeved uniform year-round was bad enough; the seemingly too short skirt was another issue. Feeling bare from the shortness of her school skirt, Tear had decided to wear knee high socks to just feel slightly better, though it didn't help much.

She blew the bangs out from in front of her right eye in frustration. "I don't see the point in this."

Van turned to look at her. "How could you be saying that? Anyone would love to be in your shoes. I mean, you passed the entrance exam, and not only did you do it in one try, but it's to the Daath Academy of Lorelei."

She shook her head. She had heard this talk before and she did not intend on hearing it again. True that she was smart, but it bothered that she was because if she weren't, she wouldn't have had needed to go through all this inconvenience.

"And besides," Van continued, "you'll finally be able to meet the two best students I've had. And you'll be able to notice the similarities I keep telling you about."

She turned to him. "Is this the reason you're sending me to Daath?"

"No. I just think that you need to expand your social circle a little. Yulia City's academy has turned you into a woman of stone."

She rolled her eyes. "And you think meeting this Luke person would suddenly do the trick?"

Van shook his head. "You forgot about Asch."

"I thought they were rivals."

"They are, actually. However, I'm not saying that only Luke could do the trick. Do remember that Guy also attends school there already."

"Guy? Guy Cecil?"

Van laughed. "Well, what other Guy could there be? You haven't seen him for…six years now, right?" He shook his head. "That's what you get for being at Yulia City school for too long."

"Was it my fault that I had to study for the high school entrance exams a year earlier just to stay in that school?"

Van looked at her with sarcasm in his eyes. "And you needed to study, why?"

"I'm not that smart."

"Yeah, yeah. But come on, Guy was your only friend; well, your only real friend."

Tear let out a small chuckle and smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

For as long as she had remembered, Guy Cecil had been the only friend she had ever stuck close with since her childhood. Though they did not attend the same school, they were close and always made up things to do when they were children. Ever since Guy was a little boy, Van had always taken care of Guy, which then led to the inevitable meeting of Tear. They had stuck together, until the fateful day in which everyone in Guy's family had been killed in an aircraft accident. Guy was fortunately not hurt, though his chance of survival from the horrendous crash was questionable, due to the fact that it was a head-on collision. The only other relative that had survived was his cousin Cecille, who was the only one at the mansion at the time, studying for an exam and training. She had been there for him as he cried his heart out over the loss of his whole family, and though he was being taken care of by his cousin, her visits and his visits were still quite frequent. It wasn't until six years ago that she stopped seeing him.

Part of the reason for that was due to her sudden intense studying at Yulia City and her entrance exams to get into the high school portion of Yulia City Fontech Academy; the other reason was due to Guy's sudden move. Cecille was a training soldier and had to undergo rigorous training in Daath, Baticul, and Malkuth. Because of her frequent travel, Guy was left unattended to most of the time. It was by sudden decision that he decided to work under the second highest in command family in Baticul – the fon Fabre family. What struck her as odd was the fact that he chose that family, a family that he did not know at all. Van and herself had tried to convince him into staying with them, but he politely refused and said confidently that he would be alright. Van, surprisingly, did not stop him; apparently, one of Van's students was part of the fon Fabre family, though Tear did not know that at the time, until she had to transfer to Daath.

Tear snapped out of the past when she heard the light signal bell on the aircraft, meaning that they were nearing a stop.

"_Approaching Stop: Daath, Headquarters of the Order of Lorelei"_

Tear gathered up her bookbag and prepared to be squished about in the crowd. The aircraft served as public transportation across each continent, and at this hour, there were many commuting to and from their work places.

She rushed out of the aircraft just before it shut, and to her luck, tripped on her own feet. She did catch her fall; only to be stared at from Van.

"What?"

Van stared at her. "You sure you don't want me to drop you off?"

Tear brushed herself off and straightened her uniform once more, recovering from her near fall of nearly missing to get out of the aircraft. "I'll be fine."

"Ok. Quick review. What class number?"

She sighed. "This isn't necessary, Van."

He gave her a hard look before she responded, exasperated.

"Class 3-1."

"Good. Who's your homeroom teacher?"

"Professor Nephry."

"And who are the two that I mentioned that you absolutely must meet?"

"Luke fon Fabre and Asch…" she trailed off, not knowing his last name. "Why do you want me to meet them so much?"

Van waved her off and walked towards the direction of his work. "I'll come by at 4 so that I can see you board the school's bus, the Albiore, on time. Send your regards to Guy for me."

Tear shook her head and watched her brother's retreating figure towards the bustling crowds. As she did so, the road before her started to suddenly waver, as did the rest of the scenery as well.

_W-what? What's going on?_

She shut her eyes to block out the wavering view, only to suddenly see a whole completely different point of view.

'_Where…where am I?'_

_The room was dimly lit with its pillars casting long, dark shadows along its walls. Another shadow began to loom its way up as well, though its owner was not that of a room pillar._

_A light and even sound of boots steadily hitting the hard floor echoed around the room as a person walked on in. The owner of the sounds and shadows that disturbed the room's once peaceful presence stepped onto a glowing circle of some sort, with foreign language writing inscribed all around it. This seemed to be the only source of light in the whole room, but this did not bother the person much._

"_The time has come. Be prepared…"_

_Suddenly, the light from the circle brightened and engulfed the owner. It wasn't until the wind draft that gently flowed through the person's hair and in front of her face made Tear realize and see who it was – it was her._

Tear opened her eyes in a hurried blink and found herself looking towards the tall buildings and realized that she was back in the present. Taking in deep breaths, she slowly tried to think about what she had just seen and heard. She had been apparently been in the point of view of this person…though it was hard to say if it was herself or not.

'What time has finally begun? And being prepared?

She put her hand across her forehead and sighed. Perhaps she had been losing too much sleep and maybe just suddenly collapsed from fatigue, therefore giving her such an odd dream. But if it was just a dream, why did it feel real, and most of all…slightly familiar?

"Hey!"

Startled, Tear gasped and turned towards the sound of the voice. To her surprise, a man that was her age was running towards her and did not stop until he was a couple of feet in front of her. It wasn't until he was close that she realized that she had to look up to look at him, due to the fact that she was sitting on the ground – alone.

The man stopped and panted for some well deserved air. When he did finally look to face her, his face was speckled with traces of worry.

"Are you alright? I was walking by and just suddenly saw you on the ground…"

"Um." Tear stood up and quickly brushed herself. It was embarrassing enough that she collapsed and so happened to be in the public where everyone could see her. "I'm fine."

He looked at her with concern, but it wasn't before long when his face suddenly lit up.

"Tear?!"

She knew the shocked tone of this person's voice. It was none other than…

"Guy?"

He stood back, apparently not prepared to see her at all. "What are you doing here?!"

Tear stood up, also shocked at the sudden reunion. "I-I'm transferring here.""

"Really?" He stared at her. "Oh, I knew that. You're wearing the uniform. and I did see Van that one day. But you should have told me!"

"Excuse me? If I recall, someone cut off ties with me when they moved six years ago!"

"Oh, that's right." He scratched the back of his head nervously. "But man…you've grown! Van was right about what Yulia City has done to you."

"What do you mean by that? And when did you see Van?" Tear inquired, not knowing that her brother had seen Guy just recently.

"You do look a little more uptight than the last time I saw you. It's like you've got a permanent mask of seriousness all over you. And about Van, well, I happened to bump into him when he was handling all the paperwork for you to transfer to Daath. Apparently you were taking your entrance exam so I couldn't just barge in on you." Guy took in a deep breath after his explanation. "I would have given you a hug, but…you know me."

"I noticed that you're still as girl-phobia as ever."

"Hey, I'm trying!"

She eyed him curiously. "You sure you're just not confused?"

He put his hands up defensively. "Hey now, that's just going too far. I love women!"

She shook her head. "I don't think proclaiming that you're a womanizer is any better, either."

Guy chuckled and smiled. "Well, I guess a few couple years didn't change anything between us. I'm glad."

Tear shook her head. "The day you actually have a girlfriend is the day rappigs fly."

"Hey now, that's harsh! I told you I'll get over it…someday."

Tear just shook her head and laughed.

Guy cleared out his throat and gave a small polite bow, extending his arm towards the direction of the academy. "Well now, Mystearica Grants, let me escort you to Daath's finest academy, which you will find quite suitable for studying and other social activities."

Tear rolled her eyes. "Just lead the way, Guy."

Guy laughed and dropped the manners. "Sure thing."

"I can't believe how incredibly nice you still are."

"Well I can't believe how incredibly cold you've become."

"I'm not that cold! Geez."

Guy rested his hands behind his head and sighed. "Well, we'll see how you act with the other people at school. That's the real test."

Tear just shook her head, but deep down she greatly appreciated Guy's actions. Six years had passed between them, and looks certainly did change. For one, Guy looked like a much more respectable gentleman with nicely fixed hair, proper posture, and good manners. However, the fact that he was still her best friend did not change, and she was glad to know someone from the school. She had to admit – going to the school alone did terrify her a bit. But with the comfort of a childhood friend, she felt that she could overcome the first day with anything.

Tear started to walk and followed Guy towards the direction of the school. As she did so, she noticed that she still couldn't walk next to him without a considerable distance between them and that made her sigh. It did sadden her a bit that Guy was still afraid of women, seeing that he would be a perfect man for any women. She sighed and shook her head. Perhaps sleep deprivation was catching up to her, causing her to worry about her friend's happiness. Nevertheless, she continued walking with Guy to Daath Academy of Lorelei, waiting what could lie there next.

--

First chapter, done!

So I'll just clear this out on the spot – no, there is not going to be a TearxGuy coupling…I just put them as a brother-sister relationship sort of thing.

Please tell me your opinions of this chapter. I'll base it on whether or not I should continue this story. Thanks for reading!


	2. Arrival

Hooray for chapter 2! Thanks to the reviewers for reviewing, and thus allowing me to continue this story!

Not a very lengthy chapter, but rest assured, chapter 3 is much longer than this one here. Not much humor as of yet, seeing that it is still Tear's first day.

In this chapter, the usage of something called "transporters" is mentioned. Tear will explain it later in this chapter, but do know that the transporters I imagine are very similar to the ones in a video game called Star Ocean 3 (aka Star Ocean: Til the End of Time).

Anyhow, I do not own Tales of the Abyss or the transporters from Star Ocean 3.

--

"Well, here we are."

Tear stepped through the intricately designed entrance gates and onto the school grounds. It was the middle of October and brown and orange leaves littered the grounds, almost giving a haunting look. There were no sounds of life whatsoever, and she wondered why Van had sent her here if it was nearly the same as Yulia City Fontech Academy.

Guy noticed her hesitation and explained. "Second bell has already rung. Once it does, the school practically looks lifeless, but inside's another story. It's only quiet on this side because all of the classrooms are on the other side of this building." He started walking up the steps towards the school and politely opened the door ahead of her.

Tear slowly walked up the steps of the quiet school, all the while observing the school's outward appearance. It was a three-story building with no present-day architecture whatsoever. Its style was that of a Victorian and castle-like theme; not at all like the school back in Yulia City. Noticing this, she realized that she was in Daath, headquarters of the Order of Lorelei. It was natural for them to put in some old-style theme to their school and giving a good reputation for high academic standards.

As soon as Tear stepped through the doors, a long hallway stretched out before her. They walked in silence until they rounded a corner that led to a grand-looking staircase. For a present-day world with hovering aircrafts and cemented roads, this school was obviously living back in the times of swords and castles.

Guy noticed her observant looks on the environment of the school and laughed. "Do you find it somewhat creepy? I wouldn't blame you – it's like a medival school in a modern technology world." He walked a little farther. "Different from Yulia City's, right?"

At this, Tear responded. "Yes, very…different."

"Huh. I'd imagine. Yulia City had transporters instead of elevators, right?"

"Yes…though I never preferred using one. It's a weird feeling to have your fon cells separate and then accumulate at the destination you chose." Tear shivered at the memory of her first time riding one with Van. Of course, Van laughed at her for the rest of the day.

Guy smiled. "Man, those are so cool…I wish this school had some fon machines. All we have are stairs. Talk about old school, right?"

"Stairs? But this place is huge!"

"Yup." Guy agreed. "Five stories high, not including the two story cafeteria."

"…Yulia City only had three stories…and the cafeteria was on the first floor to begin with…" Tear pointed out.

"Mm. But Yulia City is a hard school to get in, isn't it? I'd imagine the small class sizes…" Guy sighed and the spark of interest in fon machines were gone from his eyes.

Tear noticed this. "Sorry Guy…"

He waved it off. "Nah, I'm just not that smart, you know? Though fon machinery and technology…man, I'd love to learn those as a whole instead of just one class."

They continued to walk and finally reached a grand staircase, which evidently led to the first level of classrooms.

"Hey, this place is kind of huge, so don't hesitate to just call me up. I know this place at the back of my hand." Guy winked.

"How long you've been here?"

"Well, this is my third year, which includes all the festivals and times I had to go here with Luke after school hours."

_Luke? He knows him too?_

Guy noticed her expression change at the mention of Luke. "Oh, Luke's the guy I've been living with since I left."

"Wait, what?"

Guy noticed her shocked face and slightly annoyed expression. "What?"

"You mean to tell me that you were living with the guy that my brother has taught for so long, and that you _could've_ visited? Or at least hi or something?"

Guy scratched the back of his head nervously. "About that…"

Tear shook her head. "I can't believe you, Guy…"

He put his hands up defensively. "R-rest assured, I have great reasons as to why that happened…"

She shook her head once more. "Nope, too late."

Guy sighed. "Then…can I at least try to explain when, er, you want to pay attention?"

"Only when you learn how to pay attention first." She then sighed. "Look, I don't really want any complications here right now, so can we save all this for another time? I'm still trying to get over the fact that I'm actually_ here._"

Guy nodded. "Yeah, sure. I don't think you want your first day ruined by me, your childhood best friend." He laughed.

"You know, for a woman – fearer, you have an amazing way to word words that any woman would love."

Guy put on a dramatic face and sighed. "Alas, my weakness." His face then went back to normal, quickly realizing what Tear had said to him. "Hey, it's not like I _don't_ like women!"

She shook her head. "I don't think this is the time and place to be proclaiming that," she pointed out to the large hallway that echoed their voices.

"Oh, right."

They climbed one more large staircase before finally reaching a floor that had the numbers starting with 3. All the rooms were wooden and furnished quite nicely with detailed and intricate description, a design she recognized as both the Daath design and graceful fonic borders in books and such. She didn't observe much, however, as Guy finally stopped in front of a door.

"You know, I never asked you what room you're in…"

"Um, I'm in class 3-1."

Guy choked at her answer, obviously surprised. "Really? I'm in it too. I should have known that you were in the highest academic class in the school."

Tear sighed. Curse her smarts and connections with Van.

Guy then faced the door. "Well, this is it. You ready?"

Tear meekly nodded, and gathered enough confidence to walk through the door.

--

Well, there you have it. Chapter 2 done, very short indeed.

Chapter 3 is actually already finished, just editing a few things here and there. And finally, the long awaited encounter of Luke and Tear is in the next coming chapter…

Thanks for reading! (and reviewing, if you do)


	3. It Started With A Song

So I can explain the reason of this delayed update in three words: No internet connection.

After amusing myself for two weeks by playing ToA and defeating the cameo characters in the coliseum, completing the Abyss Replica Factory, defeating Nebilim on normal and on very hard modes, finishing a lot of sidequests, earning more costumes, finishing the game again with higher Grade, and playing half of the DS game, "The World Ends With You", I've finally updated this story. Hopefully chapter 4 won't take as long as this.

Anyhow, I don't own Tales of the Abyss or The World Ends With You. (Just though I should add that…)

--

"So I'll go in first, just to ease you in a little easier," Guy explained. Tear nodded, and held her breath as Guy opened the door.

The first thing she saw was the professor, her eyes already fixated on Guy. She had already begun teaching that day's lesson and was facing the blackboard upon Guy's entrance. At this, she turned to face him.

"Mr. Cecil, pleasure to join us at such a…late hour."

Guy scratched the back of his head. "Indeed, it's my pleasure as well, Professor Nephry. I have a very good explanation to my tardy, however."

Tear inwardly cringed and laughed at Guy's speech. So proper with the ladies, yet never wanting to go at such a close proximity with them…

Professor Nephry put on a questioned look in her eyes and re-adjusted her glasses, before finally noticing Tear behind Guy. She chuckled.

"Very well. So I see that you do have a good reason. Consider yourself lucky that you're not under my brother's eye right now."

Some students began to laugh at Guy, who began to take his seat on the other side of the classroom, near the window. Realizing his departure, Tear took a step forward, revealing herself to the rest of the class.

At the sight of Tear, a little girl with pigtails who sat a row and two seats away from Guy, had her eyes widen.

"You're kidding me! Guy, since when was this?!"

Guy choked. "You've got the wrong idea, Anise…"

"Yes, indeed, Ms. Tatlin. I wouldn't allow Mr. Cecil to get away under such a circumstance," Professor Nephry commented.

Tear sighed. It wasn't the first time others had confused them for being in such a relationship. No matter how many times it had happened, though, she couldn't bring herself to think of Guy other than a best friend and another brother to her. They had grown up together, so such a thought of a relationship was much too out of the ordinary. She'd agreed that Guy would have thought the same as well.

Nephry looked towards Tear. "Why, hello there. You are the new transfer student, I presume? Please excuse my class' inappropriate behavior on your very first day. I am sure that they will never do so again." With that, her eyes glinted towards where Guy and Anise were, in which Anise shrank back.

Anise whispered to the girl next to her, "Now I can see how she's related to the Colonel."

Nehpry just smiled at them (very suspiciously at that) and allowed Tear to enter and walk to the front of the room. "Please, introduce yourself."

Tear exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath at certain intervals.

"I am Mystearica Grants. It is a pleasure to be here."

At the sound of her last name, several whispers began throughout the room. She noticed that as she stated her last name, the boy seated right next to Guy suddenly looked on to her with interest. Guy, noticing this, whispered to the boy next to him, in which he clearly responded and mouthed back with "Really?" towards Guy. Tear looked at Guy questionably, wondering what he had said to the other boy, but Guy just smiled at mouthed to her, "Continue". She shook her head. She knew what other reactions she would get after stating her next sentence.

"I am previously from Yulia City Fontech Academy. However, I will be attending here for the remainder of the year."

At this, Nephry looked surprised. "My, such a beautiful school. Well, it is my great pleasure to have you, Ms. Grants. Please, take the seat on the front row by the window."

Tear noticed that this was the seat in front of the girl who outbursted towards Guy earlier. Tear took her seat, obviously feeling the stares of the room towards her. On top of that, she was also seated next to the boy that Guy had whispered to earlier. She sighed, and tried to ignore the stares for now, trying her hardest to concentrate on the lesson before her.

--

"Boo. My brain's all fried now."

The sound of the girl's voice behind Tear shook her out of her thoughts. She had not been paying attention the lesson as she should have had, especially since it was Trignometry. She shook her head, trying to clear her head from that morning's events in the short break period they were blessed with at the moment. Suddenly, she felt a rapid tap on her shoulder, realizing that it was the girl from earlier tapping her. She turned around to be face to face with her.

Tear realized just how young this girl was. She was unusually small and more childish looking than the others, and it puzzled her how this girl got into Daath Academy, nonetheless the highest class in the whole school.

"Yes?" Tear questioned.

"You said you were from Yulia City?"

Tear nodded.

"Wow, that's amazing. I'm Anise Tatlin, by the way." She smiled and nodded towards Guy. "So, how do you know our infamous woman-fearing Guy there?"

At this, Guy turned towards Anise. "Hey, now…"

Anise stuck her tongue out at him. "You're the one always freaking out whenever I come up from behind you!"

_That is so Guy._ "Um, Guy and I have known each other since we were kids."

At this, the girl that Anise had whispered to earlier looked towards Tear with interest. "Oh my. You two were childhood friends?"

Tear looked towards her. She looked of Tear's age, with naturally blonde wavy hair, cut to shoulder length.

"Yes, we were."

The girl shook her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. My name is Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear."

"Wait, Kimlasca-Lanvaldear?" Tear asked.

Anise piped in. "Yup. You recognize it? Her father's the mayor of Baticul City, and she has a super high status."

"A-Anise!"

"What?" Anise shrugged. "It's true."

"Um yes, I am Baticul's mayor's daughter…" Natalia explained, answering Tear's questioning eyes. "But please don't treat me any differently. I just wish to be normal and be friends, if that would be fine with you."

_Friends, huh…?_ Tear nodded. "Sure."

Anise sighed. "Our group is such a rich bunch. I'm the only one who stands out here!"

Guy turned towards Anise. "I am a servant in Luke's family, you know…"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "You're still _in_ Luke's family anyway! We have a really standing out group, you know?" She said, towards Tear. "Our little group here is practically led by two nobles. Luke's father is the headmaster of the school!"

_Luke?_ Tear suddenly realized that the boy next to her was the one named Luke. The same boy that Guy had whispered to earlier. The same boy that he's lived with for the past six years. The same boy that her brother had always raved about every time he came home. Tear looked at him, noticing that his head was face down on the desk, obviously trying to sleep.

Guy laughed and patted Luke on the shoulder. "Hey, it's rude to just sleep through a conversation with the transfer student here. Besides, she's Van's sister."

Tear cringed. Yet again, she had to be classified under being "Van's sister" or "the girl from Yulia City".

Luke slowly lifted his head up, eyes wide open, obviously not getting the desired sleep. "Don't include me in this conversation, Anise."

"Boo. You have such a high status, you should be proud of it."

Luke sighed and finally turned towards Tear. "So you're Master Van's sister, huh?"

At this, Guy kicked Luke's chair, causing Luke to move forward a bit.

"W-what the hell, Guy?!"

"Is that the way to introduce yourself?" Guy asked.

Luke sighed and extended his hand towards her. "The name's Luke fon Fabre, resident of Baticul."

This was the very student that Van has taught for the past couple of years, and it still came as a shock to her that he was one of his best students. He was, after all, just sleeping his way through the math lesson that morning, but then again, he was in the highest class in the school.

She extended her hand out once again to shake his.

"Pleasure to meet you," she responded.

As soon as they held each others' hands, Tear's vision once again started to waver just like earlier that morning. Everything became a blur as she tried to concentrate on her surroundings, but nothing could go into focus. With no power to resist, she shut her eyes once more, hoping the spell would pass over her.

_A grand mansion stood before her and its gates were bolted shut and heavily guarded by two soldiers outside. The sound of the boots were heard once again upon the ground beneath her. Suddenly, the two soldiers began to rush towards her, as she came in too close of proximity with the house without having a valid reason as to why she was there._

_However, she did not shrink back in fear, but moved on instead. A warm feeling was felt inside of her as light began to surround her once more. As the soldiers came closer, a beautiful yet haunting sound of lyrics came from her mouth and was aimed towards the oncoming soldiers._

"_Tu rue ze croa riou tue ze…"_

_The soldiers fell to the ground, obviously unconsciousness from the sound of her song. She walked through the grand doors of the mansion and kept singing in every room she arrived in, until she finally reached the inward courtyard of the home._

_A boy with long, red hair was sparring with man who was most likely his mentor. They did not notice her coming, until she started to sing once more from where she was standing._

_The boy looked all around, noticing the sound of the voice. _

"_What's that?"_

_The mentor suddenly grew weak and his eyes widened in shock. Sword falling to the ground, he gasped,_

"_That voice!"_

_Attempting to move, the boy struggled on his spot. "I…I can't move!"_

_At the sight of their weaknesses, she ran from where she was hiding and headed straight on towards him, her spear in her hand._

"_I've finally found you, Vandeldesca. Prepare to die, you traitor!" _

_Van dodged her swift attack, and looked at her with wide eyes._

"_Tear! I knew it!"_

_She jumped back, dodging Van's attack just in time, and landing right in front of the boy she had seen earlier. At the sight of her, he immediately asked,_

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

_He did not give her a chance to respond and immediately attacked her from behind. At the sight of this, Van yelled in protest._

"_No! Stop!"_

_Their weapons clashed, and a sudden bright light started to emit from the clashing of their weapons. Startled, she gasped but did not take her weapon down._

"_The Seventh Fonon?!"_

_And all too soon, a bright light of explosion engulfed the two of them, sending them far away from the mansion, no where to be seen._

Tear opened her eyes suddenly and was shaken by Anise who was trying to wake her up.

"Whoa! Are you alright? You're all pale."

"I, um…" She shook her head. What was that again? It obviously wasn't placed in her era; she was holding a spear and fighting like there was nothing to lose. Most of all, she was fighting her own brother! But why?

Tear wasn't the only one shaken by the course of events, as she let go of Luke's hand. She turned to look at Luke, who for some reason, had the same exact expression of shock as she did. He couldn't have had seen the same thing…had he?

Fighting her own brother wasn't the only unusual thing. Why did she see Luke there? Luke was holding a sword, and not only that, he was caught in the same light as she was when they had clashed weapons. It was so unusual that she could not have the excuse of fatigue to use once more.

"Hey, Luke, you alright?"

Luke put his free hand to his forehead, massaging his temples.

"Yeah, maybe I just didn't get enough sleep last night…"

He looked up at Tear, who was still shocked at the sight she had seen. He looked at her questionably, before shaking his head.

"Did you…?" He started, then shook his head again. "Never mind. I'm probably just tired." He chuckled a little before suddenly stopping himself.

Anise caught this. "Whoa, Luke laughed! On his own!"

Luke turned towards Anise furiously. "S-shut up!"

Natalia nodded. "Yes, that was quite unusual."

"Natalia? You too?!"

Guy laughed. "Well, well. It looks like Tear has some talent in luring out Luke here."

"What the hell does that mean, Guy?!"

Tear flushed and purposely hid her face with her bangs. _Stupid Guy, this is only my first day…_

But she couldn't help but notice something about Luke. There was something she couldn't quite explain, a feeling of familiarity about him. As soon as the vision was over, she couldn't help but suddenly feel absolutely comfortable with him, as if she had known him for a long time. It puzzled her, seeming that she had just met him. However, even now as Guy was still pestering Luke, she felt strangely at ease being in the presence of Luke fon Fabre.

A loud rapping sound of a ruler jarred her out of her thoughts and ceased Guy and Luke's small argument, as a man with seemingly shoulder length hair stood in front of the room. The sight of him was accompanied with a sigh from Luke and a small chuckle from Guy, making Tear wonder just who this man was.

"Everyone is back from the break, I assume?"

"I hope so," Anise silently whispered to herself, making Tear suddenly conscious of the man at the front of the room.

He smirked. "Well then. Let's begin, shall we? Let me introduce myself, seeing that we have a new student today. My name is Jade Curtiss, professor of Fomicry technology."

--

Uh oh, so the infamous Jade Curtiss finally makes an entrance. How will he treat Tear, now that she's included with Luke's little group?

Anyhow, all that will be in chapter 4, which is still in the process of writing. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Of Others & The Six GodGeneral Students

Finally, I've managed to get chapter 4 done!

A little lengthy, and I realized that I probably compressed too much information in the fifteen minute break that this scene is based on…I'll try to divide up the chapters a little more evenly.

**From now on, I've decided to answer reviews at the beginning of each chapter. Review Reply Time!**

**Johanna:** Thanks for the review. I appreciate the compliment, and there will be more to come!

**Frutillas: **Thank you so much for keeping with the story! As for all your questions, the only one I can answer is, yes, the visions are from the past. But how?! I will stay silent until that chapter comes along…Though you have caught on quite easily! Fonons will be explained later…if there are any...As for the idea of this story? I have no idea either…I don't even remember how it came to mind. Thanks for reviewing

**?: **Yes, you've guessed right, there is a connection with the alternate universe and the real one. What is it? Can't explain until later in the story…thanks for the review!

**soulless0ne:** Thank you. Yes, the visions are from the past, but that is all I can say for now!

**random: **Thanks for the review. And yes, Jade is teaching fomicry…but why? That will be explained in later chapters. I will stay silent until that chapter comes!

**elSarah: **Thank you for reviwing. As for Luke's chuckle, do remember that he did chuckle with his long-haired personality, and that's RARE. Tear has an effect on him already…

**Celestia2009:** Thank you for the review. It is a crossover with the alternate universe and original universe, and a little difficult, I must admit. More chapters to come indeed!

On a side note, I completely forgot to mention that the Luke right now is the long-haired version of Luke, so you all know how his attitude is as him with long hair. I was a little unsure if I should still add the long-haired version, but I realized that it was an essential part in the game, and therefore had to be included in the story…though I do admit that it is harder to write his more spoiled-like personality…

So I had a diagram on a basic look of the classroom, but unfortunately, it didn't turn up so well...so I'm going to have to explain it in the simplified version:

Back  
--

--  
Front

So let's pretend this is the rectangale outline of the classroom. There are two doors, one on the upper-left corner and bottom-left corner. In the upper-left corner is where Asch sits; next to Asch is Sync. Largo sits in front of Asch, where Arietta sits in front of Sync. So now, on the right side of the room, there are windows. On the bottom-right corner at the front is where Tear sits; next to Tear is Luke and next to Luke is Guy. Anise sits behind Tear and Natalia sits behind Luke. This may sound a little confusing, so please just let me know and I'll try to clarify it a little better.

Anyway, I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**

Jade smiled (a rather…suspicious one Tear had noticed) around the room until he met her eyes. His intimidating eyes caused even her to shrink back a bit, wondering what and how in the world this…professor was. Guy noticed this, and began chuckling before getting a hard glare from Tear herself.

Jade cleared his throat. "Now then, if you'd please turn to the page where we left off yesterday. The lesson was a basis of the usage of fomicry technology today. Guy, if you'd explain?"

"Are you kidding me…" Guy said quietly to himself. Tear gave a small smile in her attempt to laugh at her childhood friend who had to go to the front of the room to re-explain yesterday's lesson.

"Poor Guy," Anise said towards Tear. "The Colonel always makes Guy explain everything, no matter what." She sighed and sat back in her seat.

Now this statement really made Tear wonder just who this Jade was.

--

"I am officially brain fried now," Anise commented, as she put her head down on her desk.

"You seem to say that every Monday," Natalia remarked.

Anise whirled around to face Natalia. "Well yeah! I mean, look at our schedule every Monday! Trig with Professor Nephry, then Fomicry Technology with Colonel lazy ass! One right after the other…not to mention they're siblings!"

Natalia quickly made a hurried 'shh' gesture towards the young girl. "That's not really appropriate to say, especially towards your guardian!"

At this, Tear turned around and listened in. _Guardian? Jade is her…guardian?_

Before she had the chance to ask, however, the sound of halting footsteps came up from behind her, stopping right in front of her desk.

"My, my. It is a pity that you think of me in such a way."

Tear slowly turned around to see the very professor she had seen one hour ago in the front of the room suddenly in front of her. Now that he was at a much closer proximity, she could see that he was not much older than thirty and looked very young indeed. His red eyes glinted with a hint of mischievousness and sarcasm behind his glasses, puzzling her why in the world he was a professor to begin with.

Luke blew the loose bangs in front of his face at the sound of this. "Like you _didn't_ know already."

"Well, Luke. I didn't know you were that interested in fomicry technology that you so wanted to take Guy's place in the front. By all means, start tomorrow."

"I didn't say anything like that!"

"Really now?" Jade pushed up his glasses. "I'm sure Guy would be quite relieved of his job." He sighed. "Well, I suppose not all higher-class societies do treat their lower-class guardians quite well. What a sad trait indeed."

Luke scratched his head in frustration. "Don't you ever shut up?"

Jade chuckled. "Well if I did, who would be your advisor, then?"

Anise shrugged. "Here we go again. We were stuck with you to begin with. Blah blah, don't give us the lecture. Please." Her eyes suddenly lit up, and she quickly spoke. "Wait, Colonel, what advisor is Tear stuck with?"

"If you had given me the chance to explain instead of reprimanding you of such a comment towards me, I would have told you in the first place."

Tear, who was already completely lost in the conversation, looked towards Guy in question. Jade, noticing this, smiled and waved his hand towards Guy.

"Now Guy, if you would do the pleasure of explaining."

Guy sighed. "Yeah, yeah. So here's the deal." He took a deep breath before explaining.

"Here at Daath Academy, every student is assigned to a certain advisor for the three years that he/she is here. Each student is grouped with about five or six other students who also share the same advisor. In the three years that a student is here, he/she is in this group known as the advisor group, and this group always meets together for a variety of things, such as school projects, festival competitions, weekly journal columns for the school paper, whatever. Who you're grouped with is usually within your own class. Because of the constant meetings with advisors and such, the group of people you're stuck with are usually people you already know. The school, for some reason, knows the different ties and relations of the students. Each group also has their own student leader, and ours so happens to be Luke," Guy breathed in for some well-deserved air and sighed. "That's pretty much the whole process."

"You see," Anise piped in, "our group has different ties to one another. Natalia is Baticul's mayor's daughter, Luke's her cousin and his father is practically second-in-command in Baticul, Guy serves under Luke, and me, well…" she trailed off. "I was stuck with the Colonel to begin with. So when he was assigned to them three, I naturally came along too."

Tear sighed. Two and a half hours into school and she was already noticing the vast differences between her previous school and this one.

Natalia joined in. "May I ask where Tear belongs, then?"

Jade sighed. "I assume that I have to call everything, then? It's quite obvious that she is now under my advising group as of today."

Anise clapped, apparently content with the decision. "That's a relief. I was so going to be disappointed if you got stuck with that other group…"

_It's probably because I already know Guy that I was placed in this group…_ Tear looked at Anise with a puzzled expression. "What other group?"

Natalia looked troubled as Tear asked this, as did Luke. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and Guy sighed, clearly understanding the tension.

"The other advisor group that's at the back of our room. There are six of them and they're always going head-on with our group in everything. Partially because most of us have…odd ties with them, and also because their advisor knows ours."

At this, Jade turned on his heel and proceeded to walk out of the room. "Well, Mr. McGovern will be arriving shortly for your last morning session. I'll be off to my next class, then."

As Jade walked out of the room, Anise spoke up. "You see, the Colonel and the other group's advisor aren't exactly on best terms."

Tear looked at the rest of the group, unsure of her next question, but curious to know.

"Who…is in this other group?"

Sudden tension filled the air as Anise suddenly grew quiet and Luke and Natalia stayed silent and unmoved in their seats. Tear quickly regretted asking the question, but Guy spoke up anyway to inform her.

"The other group doesn't go by their real names for various special reasons. They're actually being sponsored by the school due to their high intelligence and unusually high fighting skills in their PE classes, but because of their lower class status, they're usually pretty distant. They each have a title representing their battle style, covering their real identity to the students because of this reason. Only the headmaster knows their real names." He scratched his head in frustration, and continued to speak.

"The other group actually has two advisors, due to the special reasons behind their backgrounds. Their advisor is named Dist the Rose, and the co-advisor helping out his group of students is known as Legretta the Quick."

Tear, startled, jerked back in reaction. "Legretta? Legretta's here?"

Guy looked at her in puzzle before quickly snapping his fingers, remembering. "Ah, that's right! Legretta was the one who taught you how to defend and fight for yourself, right?"

Now this caught everyone's attention as everyone laid eyes on her. "You knew Legretta? _And_ she taught you how to fight? Wait, you know how to fight?" Anise's nonstop questions came flowing out of her mouth without pause, causing Tear to waver a bit from the incoming information and answers she needed to answer.

"Yes, Legretta was my mentor when I was younger," Tear explained. "She knew Van before I did because they were, er, friends back then."

Guy stifled a laugh before getting another glare from Tear. Natalia, who was now listening in (and Luke too for that matter at the mention of Van), had caught Tear's unsure response, but held back her question and let Tear continue.

"Anyhow, it was in the past. I haven't had any connections with Legretta for nearly four years now and I'm quite sure she's changed…right?" Tear questioned.

Guy nodded. "Yeah, she did quite a bit, since she's been working with Dist on the advisor group. But because of her job in the military, she only comes in partially, letting Dist alone to the group. Anyhow," he continued, "there are four in their advisor group: Largo the Black Lion, Sync the Tempest, Arietta the Wild, and…" he looked at Luke, who proceeded to sigh and put his head down in a somewhat angry motion. "Their group leader, Asch the Bloody."

At the hearing of Asch, Tear realized Luke's angry actions. However, he wasn't the only one who reacted to the names said. At hearing Asch's name, she noticed Natalia had flinched and Anise had suddenly grown eerily quiet at the sound Sync's and Arietta's names.

"Because of their unusually unique abilities to rise so high in the school plus given that their true names aren't given, they're advisor group is known as 'The Six God-General Students'", Guy continued. "Dist and Legretta were also known to have the same unique abilities back when they had attended school, so the name also includes them. Also," he added, "their real names are also concealed due to the fact that they're part of the Order."

"They're part of the Order? But they're so young…" Tear remarked.

"So are you," Guy commented. "Wasn't the training from Legretta due to the fact that she was recruiting you into the Order?"

"Yes, but I haven't been able to go to Headquarters because I've been too busy for the past few years…"

Guy laughed. "Yulia City _definitely_ did something to you in my six years of absence." He earned (yet again) another cold glare from Tear, which just made Guy laugh more.

"Why is it that they're in the Order?" Tear questioned.

"They're soldiers, what else? But if I were you, I'd stay clear of them when they spar in PE. Word goes that they're a pretty high rank in the Order." Guy replied.

Tear nodded and took in all the information she had just heard within ten minutes of the 15-minute break they had at that moment. The advisor groups, The Six God-General Students, Legretta…

As she pondered all the information, she noticed an unusual silent atmosphere had overcome the group. Luke was still head-down on his desk; Natalia was twiddling her neck ribbon around her finger and looking out towards the hallway, as if expecting someone to come in; and Anise's eyes were glazed over with a distant look as she looked out the window.

Guy noticed it as well, but did nothing to cure the silence that had fallen over the group. It was only when the front classroom door had shut did Natalia suddenly snap back into reality. She stopped playing with the ribbon around her neck and decided that the silence was a good time to ask her unspoken question she had of Legretta earlier.

"Tear," she started, "you mentioned that Advisor Legretta was friends with your brother a while back…what of now?"

Tear cringed at the thought which showed on her face expression, making Guy let out a small laugh. "Um, private matter?" Guy stated.

The mention of Van caused Luke to finally look up and face Tear. "Oh come on, it's about Master Van, right? Don't I have the right to know?"

Tear suddenly had the urge to reprimand the red-headed boy for cutting into her brother's personal life, but his green-eyed stare had a sudden calming effect, making her yet again somewhat comfortable with him. She shook her head to clear her silly thoughts; in the two and half hours she had been with him, he had nothing more than the personality of a child, only listening when she had something to say about her brother. To say the least, this bothered her most, seeing that he seemed to be using her to get information about Van, his fonic-defense master. She replied as politely as she could to Luke.

"I don't think it's very appropriate. Also, it involves Legretta, so I have no right to intrude on such a matter."

Natalia, who had been in deep thought since her question about Van, suddenly spoke up.

"Were…were they in love?"

This question earned a choke and loud coughing from Luke and a laugh from Guy. Even this question had shook Anise from her distant thoughts as she slightly gasped. Tear looked towards the little curious Baticul mayor's daughter, with a startled look in her eyes before turning to Guy and sighing, not wanting to explain anything about her brother and Legretta.

Luke, on the other hand, was still recovering from the shock of the question and was obviously quite traumatized by the thought. He looked so disturbed and distorted, making Tear somewhat responsible for crushing his dreams and image of his idol, her brother.

"Natalia, you've got to be kidding. There's no way in hell that Master Van would be like that."

Anise, who had finally recovered, shrugged and raised her arms in the air. "Hey, even he was a teenager at one point. Besides, what guy hasn't liked any girl before?"

Natalia looked towards Tear and immediately regretted asking such a question. "I-I'm sorry! It was just a guess! Was I correct?"

"Whoa, she even has the decency to ask if she was correct!" Guy laughed, and Tear just shook her head again. She waved her hand towards Guy, which he took as a signal to explain things once more.

"My voice is going to be sore and gone before lunch comes…" he mumbled to himself. "Anyhow, yes, Natalia you are right about that. They were together for about, let's say, three-ish or four-ish years? I can't really remember, only that I do know that they separated a year after I had moved from-" he suddenly cut his sentence short, allowing confused faces to form on everyone's faces excluding Tear. He nervously laughed, and tried his best to cover up his blunder.

"A-anyhow, just know that they were together at some point, so I suggest not talking about what Legretta had with Van when she's around…at all."

Tear looked at Guy suddenly noticing something earlier in their conversations. "You know, I don't understand why you had to laugh about this situation earlier when I had carelessly mentioned it."

Guy smiled. "Oh, come on. I was just remembering all the times we chased secretly after Van when he went on walks with Legretta. Don't you remember?"

Now this caused Tear to slightly smile. "Yes, and we did get caught in the selenia garden when you had tripped over your own feet and sneezed."

He raised his arms in defeat. "The expression on Legretta's face was priceless, making that blunder really worth it. Besides, it wasn't like Van didn't know we were following them."

Tear shook her head in amusement. It was just like Guy to recall on their nostalgic childhood memories. Though sneaking on her brother and mentor's lover moments weren't exactly what she'd call normal childhood memories, it was still one of her favorite moments with Guy, mostly because the feeling of sneaking around at such a young age was strong. The mischievousness ways of young children themselves was a good childhood memory indeed.

She now took this time to look around at the group, who were completely speechless. She hadn't noticed that they had not spoken a word on the situation, even as she glanced around at them.

"…What?"

Anise blinked. "That was…awkward."

Luke was shaking his head furiously and continuously repeating a line, as if it were a chant that would take away the disturbing image that had formed in his mind. "Master Van was not with Legretta, Master Van was not with Legretta…"

Anise snapped at Luke. "That's what you get for looking up at your mentor too much and deciding their own traits on your own, not knowing how they really are. Geez Luke, just accept the fact that Van was a teenager like you."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm into girls too!"

She gasped. "Don't tell me…Luke, are you confused too!?"

Now this set him off. "Hell no! I just don't like anybody! Just 'cause I'm seventeen, doesn't mean I have to like someone!"

"Now, now…" Guy attempted to calm the two, as Tear shook her head at the sight. She noticed Natalia was still silent, and her eyes seemed to be in deep thought.

"Um…are you alright?" Tear asked, over the commotion.

Her question seemed to quiet down the three, and it bothered her if she had asked the wrong question yet again. She noticed that Guy took a side glance towards Natalia and he closed his eyes, also in deep thought.

Natalia jerked at the question and smiled softly. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm just a little tired and overwhelmed by that situation, really."

Tear notice Guy sigh in a half-tired half-sympathetic way. "…You're over-thinking it, Natalia."

Natalia's sad smile remained unmoved as she nodded, too, in an almost sad way. "Yes, of course."

Yet again, the group had gotten silent, making Tear very uncomfortable. Whatever the group had gone through it was none of her concern but…it did make her very curious. She knew she wasn't in the place to ask, so she pushed aside the thought as the bell for the next class to begin rung.

Everyone one from her classroom began to fill the seats once more ready for another one-hour class. Tear turned around to look at the incoming students at the back, noticing that there was a large amount compared to her school's. The crowd began to thin out and she was about to turn around until something caught her eye. The Daath-symbol decorative door shut with ease, but it wasn't the symbol that caught her eye; it was the last student that had stepped through the door that caught her attention.

He looked neither content or dissatisfied, but more…exhausted, in Tear's eyes. There was something familiar in his facial features as she observed him pull out his chair, ready to sit down once more. However, as he did so, his face turned towards her direction and she was suddenly in eye contact with the familiar, green eyes she had seen before. What puzzled her was that his eyes did not waver from the sight of her and he merely looked away after the odd eye contact. As he sat, his deep red, long hair cascaded down his back and he looked on towards the front with the same unchanging expression.

Tear turned towards the front of the room, trying to shake out the odd contact that she had just experienced. Even as a stout, short, elderly man with a seemingly long beard entered the front of the room talking, her mind couldn't process the words of his teaching. Her mind kept reeling back towards the talk she had just heard in the fifteen minute break and the unusual encounter she just had with the other student.

He looked so similar and familiar, and even though it was her first time ever seeing the student, she knew deep down that she was also connected with him as well. She didn't waver at all during the eye contact and neither did he; but why?

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**

The end! Until Chapter 5, that is.

So I will not be saying who that character Tear had eye contact with because…it should be pretty obvious.

The name "The Six God-General Students" came (obviously) from the original title they all had in the game, with a new meaning in this story. It implies their "godly" skills as intelligent students, their work in the Order, and their incredible fighting skills. "General Students" came from the fact that they're of lower-class society in an upper-class area when they should be just considered nothing more than general students…yes, it does sound odd, I laughed myself when I made up the title…

So the whole deal with Legretta and Van? I just remembered just before SPOILER! Legretta dies, she says something like, "I loved that man and his ideals." or something to that extent, and I just thought how WEIRD that was, but thought it'd be pretty good if that was mentioned here.

Anyhow, hanging and unanswered questions: Why is Jade Anise's guardian? Why is Jade teaching fomicry technology? Why is he a professor to begin with? Why are Jade and Dist on bad terms? Why did Anise suddenly grow quiet at the mention of Arietta's and Sync's names? Why and how did Natalia conclude that Van and Legretta were in love before? Why did she look depressed after hearing Van and Legretta's separation? Who was Natalia looking for when she kept staring towards the back of the room? What is Guy hiding as to why he doesn't want to say where he moved from? Why did Anise snap at Luke after he repeatedly kept chanting his statenement? Why are "The Six God-General Students" at school and in the Order? And why the heck is Largo in their grade to begin with?!

Whoa, that's a lot of hanging and unanswered questions left behind in this chapter…which will later be explained in later chapters. Each of these questions will be answered in later chapters. When a chapter comes for a question to be answered, I'll give a notice at the beginning of the chapter it is answered in.

Thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do!


	5. Strange Encounters

So I've finally had the chance to write the fifth chapter of this story. I know it's been quite awhile, so I decided to make it just a little bit longer than usual.

On a side note, this chapter mentions some things about the fonon belts through the game, and yes, it does get a little confusing, because it is slightly different from the game. However, there is a reason as to why it's just a little bit different, which will be mentioned in later chapters.

So with that, I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**ToTA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA

It had taken about ten minutes for Tear to fully recover from the information she had heard and the odd encounter she had been faced with from the 15 minute break. Now thirty minutes into the class, she had learned a considerable amount of new knowledge, both interesting and intriguing.

Professor McGovern was an old and stout man with a friendly character. His specialty was Advanced Auldrant History; it was basically a course that furthermore interpreted and analyzed the actions of mankind, along with other new discoveries as well. She had come prepared for the class, but what she hadn't prepared for was Professor McGovern's teaching, which was completely different from her expectation of the class.

Tear could only get so much information on a piece of note paper from Guy, who was trying his best to explain everything on it without being caught. From what Tear had read, this class was Advanced Auldrant History, with new information as well. From what he had explained, Daath had found more evidences about the non-existent Seventh Fonons that should have been in Auldrant's atmosphere. The missing Seventh Fonons were known to have been around Auldrant at some point; the sight of the Seventh Fon Belt circling around Auldrant along with the other six fonon belts was proof enough. All six fonons were currently within Auldrant due to the fon belts, but the Seventh was not, even though the Seventh Fon Belt was circled around Auldrant like the others. However in the past year, Daath has finally begun to uncover the secrets and history of the disappearance of the Seventh fon belt and they deemed it safe to have this all taught to the students at Daath Academy.

Tear found it odd that the Order would allow such information to go through to the students. Guy had explained that only their class was allowed to be taught of the information. Since everyone in that class was expected to have a higher up job in the Order or somewhere in Daath, it was allowed to be taught to them only. Upon entry of their class, everyone had to sign a contract, agreeing not to leak any of the information given. They were only allowed to discuss it with other classmates within the classroom walls. If they did speak it out to others, automatic expulsion was to be given, along with juvenile punishment from none other than Jade and the Fon Master himself.

She noticed that there was no way that the academy had any knowing that the students spoke it to others. As she pondered this, Guy made a sudden motion (without getting caught by Professor McGovern) to grab her attention, and he pointed to his ID card. He further made motions pointing to his ear and making hand motions as if something were coming out of his mouth. When she looked at him with confused eyes, he sighed, and mouthed, "recording device" and pointed to his ID card. He then mouthed, "school, hears" and it took her awhile before jerking at the sudden realization of her card. Guy laughed at her expression and shook his head, and mouthed that he'll explain later, and turned back towards the front.

Tear just shook her head, still confused about the school and its workings. Now facing the front with full attention, the words of Professor McGovern were starting to process through her mind.

"There have been traces of evidence of the Seventh Fonon appearing at Tataroo Valley, once in the past," Professor McGovern continued. "In fact, from what Daath has recently searched, they have confirmed that a hyperesonnance had occurred there once; a hyperesonance between the abilities of two Seventh Fonists. It is also said that another Seventh Fonon interaction occurred there as well, and the levels of power shows that it very much resembles to that of the power of Yulia's Grand Fonic Hymn."

Tear's eyes focused at the mention of the Grand Fonic Hymn. Back at Yulia City, she had actually learned of the sacred hymns; all except the last one. She had been in a choir class back at Yulia City, but the reason of her knowing of the hymns was not because of the class. In truth, deciphering the hymns was a hard process, and a very rare few knew of the meaning of the song, but most were elderly already. However, Van had started teaching her the hymns at a very young age, and she had learned all. According to Van, however, she had to keep it a secret that she knew the hymns; the truth behind this was because everyone would suddenly assume that she was Yulia's descendant, which was actually not false at all. The fact that she was Yulia's descendant was the reason why she couldn't sing the hymn publicly; only in front of those who were form Yulia City themselves and know of the meaning behind the hymns.

She stared towards the front, pondering about the hymns. They were beautiful indeed, but she hadn't sung them in awhile…the last time she had sung them was back at her previous school, when she had to do it for a day in which they honored Yulia. She did not know the Seventh Hymn, of course, but the six were enough for the event and for everyone to be impressed at her learning of the hymns at such a young age.

Now that she had thought about it, the hymns were quite haunting, yet melodious. They were simple tunes with such a great meaning. Every time she sung the hymns, she always felt a strange, warm presence within her and surrounding her. It was unexplainable, but the presence felt so reassuring, so comforting, so protecting…and it always occurred without fail. She had never explained these odd happenings to Van; she just assumed that it was her own personal feeling towards the hymn.

She forced herself to turn her attention back to Professor McGovern, who was further explaining of the evidences seen in Tataroo Valley.

"Further proof has noted that the hyperesonnance that occurred in Tataroo Valley had originated from a farther off place. It shows that the hyperesonance was merely some sort of teleportation warp that had originated some place else, though they have yet to confirm this," Professor McGovern continued. "However, they have been tracking down evidences of the historic and miniscule fonic particles with recent technology, and it has been slowly leading up to Baticul."

Tear's eyes slightly widened, as the flashback of the vision she had seen earlier that morning replayed quickly in her mind once more. The gates, the knights, her brother, her weapon clashing against Luke's…and the bright light that had engulfed them and taken them somewhere she couldn't see in time before the vision cut out…it couldn't have been…

She shook her head. It was absurd! But she kept replaying the dialogue she had spoken, and she suddenly remembered very clearly that she had mentioned the Seventh Fonon when she had defended herself against Luke's attack. But why? The Seventh Fonon was used back in the past, but not in current times…

Anise raised her hand. "If they're tracking down the fonic particles with technology, wouldn't that mean these particles are the seventh fonons that supposedly don't exist anymore?"

Professor McGovern nodded. "Very observant point, Ms. Tatlin. Daath had looked into that situation before and did attempt to use the particles. However, they found that these particles are so very ancient that they do not react at all within our world. Simply to say, they're like fossils; once working, but now so ancient that they cannot work on their own because they would just fall apart.

The school bell began to chime, thus ending McGovern's teaching. He sighed, and picked up his items.

"We'll pick up from this spot tomorrow. Until then, it'd be best to review today's lesson once more, as we will go into further detail tomorrow."

Anise shook her head. "Boo. All this Auldrant history stuff is making my head dizzy."

Natalia nodded. "Yes, it's really interesting, though I don't understand how the seventh fonons of our world could be gone, since the first six are still present."

Luke, who had been of course sleeping, stood up and stretched. "Well whatever, let's just eat. I doubt Daath is ever going to uncover these things anyway."

Natalia shot him a look. "Luke, it would do you good to pay attention in class."

He shrugged. "Who cares? This stuff we're learning in class right now is probably not even real, since they can't prove it."

She sighed, a sign of her giving up on negotiating with him. Tear, who had been lost in thought for awhile, tried to shake her head out from all the things she had heard this morning. It wouldn't make sense for the vision she had earlier that day to be related to the events that McGovern was speaking of. She couldn't even confirm it was real to begin with…but why did she feel so hesitant on denying it?

Tear looked up around her as she noticed the rest of the students walking out. Guy, who had also stood up, walked up to her desk and smiled.

"Ready for lunch?"

She nodded, still trying to process everything she had gone through that morning while trying to stay focus on what was going on at the same time. She slowly stood up, and followed behind the rest of the group that she had been acquainted with that morning. It wasn't until that she nearly crashed into Guy who had suddenly stopped right in front of her, and she noticed that he was staring at her, as if he were expecting her to say something.

"…What?"

He stared at her suspiciously before putting the back of his hand against her forehead. "You feeling okay? You look kind of out of it."

She swatted Guy's hand off her forehead, with a little too much force than what she had intended. "I'm fine. I'm just…" she trailed off, not knowing her choice of words.

"Overwhelmed?" he completed. "I guess it's to be expected…"

She shook her head. "Never mind me. What were you trying to say in class earlier?"

At this, Anise turned around and proceeded to walk backwards as she talked to them. "Yeah. You were making some weird looking gestures earlier. McGovern looked at you as if you were crazy or something."

Natalia gently faced Anise towards the right walking direction, sighing. "You're going to bump into someone in this hallway if you keep walking backwards. Remember what happened last time?"

She laughed. "Oh, when I bumped into someone who had juice and it spilled all over Dist's head and face? Now that was worth it. His face was just priceless, he's such a girl."

Natalia shook her head. "Sorry. You were saying, Guy?"

Guy cleared his throat. "Well, I kind of can't tell you here in this hallway. I can only tell you in the classroom, or during our advisor group time."

Anise eyed Guy suspiciously. "Oh? And what might this be, hm? Already going after Tear in front of us? You're going to make Luke here jealous."

Luke, who had been walking aimlessly with his hands rested behind his head, scrunched his face. "What the hell does that mean?!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Exactly what it sounds like, duh."

Tear scratched her head irritably. Already she had to adapt to the school life, but teasing along with it? She knew Guy as her nearly second brother, and Luke had no other mentality higher than a seven year old.

Guy shook his head and laughed. "Oh no, it's not that. I think I'd die from her cold glares before that could ever happen."

She sighed again. "Guy, really?"

"Aha, never mind me."

They turned a corner towards a door, in which they finally reached the outside. Anise immediately ran ahead and spread her arms out, the light breeze tickling her hair softly.

Natalia sighed in content. "My, such beautiful weather today…"

Tear had to agree. It was the middle of Autumn, which meant that the surrounding trees were shedding the last of their leaves, which had all sorts of brown-orange shades. She had thought that Autumn was beautiful enough, but the environment in which she was in at the moment made it all the more beautiful. The slight breeze tickled at her hair and slowly brought it up, and she closed her eyes for a second to absorb the feeling around her.

_I promised someone…_

Tear's eyes suddenly flew open as she gasped. She hurriedly looked around her, trying to find the source of the voice that she had heard. …Or had she heard it? She shook her head. She knew she heard it – it was loud and clear, and it echoed through her mind endlessly. It was just three words, but for some reason, they were having a much more deep impact on her emotionally than any other words she had heard before.

She kept turning her head, looking all around, and suddenly, panic started to rise within her. She felt the need to see, to hear the source of that voice once more because for some reason…she felt that those spoken words would disappear once more and slip through her fingers and away from her completely. It was heart-wrenching and as much as she tried to ignore it, the tug in her heart was growing much stronger by the second as she continued to look for the voice with no avail.

She could feel her breath quicken; it was as if time were running out, and unknowingly, her vision began to blur. Not from yet another strange scene, but rather, with the clear fluid that was undoubtedly her own namesake. Why it was flooding her eyes she couldn't explain, and she quickly brushed it off before any one had seen. She suddenly felt a hand grab her arm tightly and her whole body forcibly turned to face the one who grabbed her. Her eyes met the familiar blue eyes she knew all her life; but for the first time, it was filled with concern she had never seen before in her whole life.

"Tear." He spoke quietly and kept his voice even, as if to keep it in control. "You are not acting yourself lately. What's happened?"

She couldn't tell him what she had just felt; goodness, she didn't even know what to make of it. It was a combination of so many emotions that it nearly overcame her just now, so much that she couldn't control it. She pulled her arm away from Guy, who released his grip on her arm.

"Guy, it's nothing."

He raised one arm in protest. "Nothing? I just watched you panic for a full minute, watching you look around you as if time were running out before you. Tear, you weren't yourself. Your eyes were…different. It's not like you to…suddenly lose control like that."

At Guy's outburst, everyone in the group remained quiet. Thought they had not known Tear for a long time, they had all already concluded that she was one of control in thought, maturity, and emotions. The fact that Guy had just burst without a second thought was a new sight as well, as they were all used to seeing the optimistic side of him.

Tear, whose back was against him, took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"Guy…I've just had a rough day. Can you just let it be, for now?"

Guy, who had calmed down from the worry, nodded. "But you tell me once you're ready to. Alright?"

She nodded, and waited until everyone else walked forward ahead of her. Natalia, who was the last of the group, stayed behind with Tear who was still standing there and patted her shoulder gently.

"You probably know this by now since you've known him longer but…don't mind Guy. You know that he's just worried about you."

Tear nodded, and proceeded to walk forward as Natalia did. They walked towards the cafeteria as intended to, but without some deep thinking that Tear was on.

That voice…it only spoke three words, but they had such greater meaning than what was said. It was alluring, captivating, haunting, and yet, she was still entranced by it. Not only did she notice that the words had greater meaning, but what she also did notice was that it effected greatly. It scared her at how much she stared around her in frantic.

And yet, that was another point she couldn't figure out. She was looking around – but for what, or for whom? She felt rushed, the need to find the voice right away. She felt as if it was going to fade away at any moment, and if she didn't catch up to it, she would never find it again. But what was the 'it' she was looking for anyway? And why was she looking for the person behind the mysterious voice?

She had to admit; she did feel the rush of not being able to find the voice. But what puzzled her even more beyond reasoning was that, she felt the uncontrollable emotion within her own heart. When she was looking for the voice, she felt as if her whole heart was being ripped out of her chest; the sadness and pain was excruciating, and it was that reason that had her begin to cry. It felt as if…she had given her heart to someone, and yet, the same feelings were never given back to her…

Was that the reason as to why she was looking for the voice?

Tear shuddered and shook her head. It scared her, and she couldn't believe how painful it was to hear the voice. It was a long day, she had concluded. Before entering the cafeteria doors, she closed her eyes and took deep breaths before regaining her composure.

--

"…Luke…that's quite an amount of food you received there."

The five of them were seated near the exit of the cafeteria, away from the hustle and bustle about in the center of the room. It was quite a large room, and it was very much different from the way Tear had received her food.

Back in Yulia City, everything was high technology – even in their own cafeterias. To get food, all they had to do was go up to a certain machine that had a list of all sorts of foods on it, press and select the food they wanted, and they got it in no more than five minutes. Lunch break was only twenty minutes, as the rest of the day was for rigorous academic studies.

Here, however, was very much manual. Guy was certainly not joking about their school living in the swords and castles era – getting food was through manual labor as well. The cafeteria had three cooks and a long line of endless food offered as each student picked their own food. Lunch break was an hour long, and nearly an eternity to Tear, who was, at the moment, sipping on water and practically restless due to the long and useless (in her point of view) lunch break.

At the current moment, everyone was seated around a round table, just about finishing their lunches. The situation beforehand on Tear and Guy was pushed to the back of everyone's minds and everyone began to act normally once more. Perhaps, however, except for Luke, who seemed to act normally by getting, once again, a large amount of food.

"Natalia's right, Luke. It's no wonder you get food comas after lunch," Guy remarked.

Anise laughed and poked at the teen's stomach. "Someone's going to get fat and lose that good-for-nothing six pack."

Luke choked at Anise's sudden poke. "Hey, I actually work out!" He pointedly glared at Guy.

Guy raised his hands in protest. "Don't look at me. I'm just an unusual guy with an amazingly fast metabolism – so much that I don't even have to exercise that much."

Anise stuck her tongue out. "You suck. No, actually, both of you suck for being so skinny."

"Coming from the smallest girl in our group," Guy pointed out.

"Shut up! I'm going to reach that age sooner than I think, and I gotta keep my body in shape for that age!"

Luke sighed and rolled his eyes. "For what? Some rich guy who would probably faint just looking at you?"

At this, he received a kick on the shin by Anise. Guy sighed and shook his head, not wanting to get involved.

Tear sighed heavily and pushed the bangs out of her face. She was already exhausted, and for some reason, watching the group's antics made her even more tired than she already was. Her eyes started to scan the room, mostly out of boredom, when suddenly, a flash of red caught her eye. It was near the entrance of the cafeteria, nearly across the room from where she was sitting, but it was so noticeable that she couldn't help but look. She focused her eyes on the red color source and realized – it was the same boy from earlier, who stared at her with those familiar eyes…

Her focus was cut short when, what sounded like a loud _thonk_ on wood, was heard followed by a cry of protest.

"What was that for, Colonel? A simple 'hi' would have been nicer than hitting me on the head with your elbow!"

Tear turned to see the same man she had met that morning, none other than Jade Curtiss himself. His posture was straight with his hands behind his back and, of course, still having that same smirk she had seen him with earlier that day. This time, he sighed and turned towards Anise, who was at the moment rubbing her head where he had hit her.

"Well, well, I didn't quite see you there. Perhaps if you were just a few inches taller, this incident could have been avoided because then I would have seen you instead of colliding with that small head of yours."

Anise mumbled under her breath about Jade being a 'stupid advisor' and proceeded to sip on her juice. Guy just shook his head, already used to the round of sarcasm and antics, before speaking up.

"What brings you to the cafeteria today? You hardly see us twice in one day, you know."

At this, Jade pushed his glasses up and shrugged. "Would it be harmful for me to just stop by and check my 'advising' group every once in awhile?"

"Yes." Luke and Anise said in unison, giving him a look.

Jade sighed. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. I assume that you will be explaining the ways Daath Academy handles those who are in McGovern's history class, Guy?"

Guy nodded. "Yeah, yeah, like I don't explain everything already…"

Tear blinked, confused, before watching Jade walk off without another word. The bell rang at that moment, and everyone began gathering their items and walking off to class. Anise walked next to Tear and shook her head.

"Don't mind the Colonel, Tear. He's always like that…you'll get used to it after awhile."

Luke sighed. "I don't get how you've been able to live with that guy for three years now…"

Anise shrugged. "Like I said, you'd get used to it too…" Under her breath, she added, "It's not like I have any other choice anyway…"

No one else except Guy had caught the last sentence and with that, he patted her softly on the shoulder. Tear, observing all this, concluded that Anise was young in age, but seemed to have gone through much more situations than anyone else in the group.

The group was just at the end of the hallway, nearing their classroom, when they suddenly all slowed down near the door. Tear, feeling the quick rise in tension among the group, looked towards the entrance of their classroom and saw the other advisor group – the Six God-General Students, walking through the door before them. None looked their way, except a small boy with deep, green hair who looked about Anise's age. At this, he gave a not-so-friendly smile towards them, or more towards Anise, as Tear had observed. Tear looked quickly at Anise, who kept her face straight and for once since Tear had met her, was completely silent as he passed by.

The last person from the other group was none other than the man Tear had stared at earlier. She noticed Luke had grown stiff at the sight of him, though he did not look his way at all. As Tear stared at him, he turned his head towards their direction and his eyes met hers once more, for a fleeting moment. It was quick, but very noticeable, and again, Tear couldn't help but feel familiarity and a connection towards him as he passed by.

The second bell rung once more and their own group walked in through the door as it rung. They were all silent as they took their seats, all seeming to think about the encounter that had just occurred. Tear was most in thought, who could not shake off the stare of the one man she had just seen…

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA

And that's it for this chapter.

Now the big question is: What happened to the seventh fonons? There is a reason as to why they "suddenly" disappeared…which will be later explained in much later chapters. The whole situation with the students learning the new information from Daath in the beginning of this chapter will be explained by Guy next chapter, just to clear up some confusion from that situation.

The big situation that happened this chapter: the encounter of Luke's group and Asch's group…what really happened between Sync and Anise? And why is Tear feeling a sort of 'connection' with Asch to begin with?

All those will be answered in the next upcoming chapters. Until then, thanks for reading and reviewing, if you do!


	6. Unbeknownst Seventh Fonists

Oh my.

Well as I said, this story will be continued. My apologies for the very slow pace it has been going in, as I have been busy as well.

So, time for 4th period in this chapter. The question to be answered in this chapter is:

Why Largo is a student in the academy. The question about why the Six-God Generals are at the Academy is halfway explained, but not completely in this chapter.

Yeah, not much answered questions...sorry about that...but I managed to put in some other info and yet another mysterious encounter...

Watch out for a Tales of cameo character in this chapter. Hopefully you will remember which Tales of game he came from.

And with that, I do not own Tales of the Abyss, or the other Tales of game that the other character is from. (Answer at the end of this chapter...it's really obvious...)

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA

As soon as everyone re-entered the classroom once more, they all returned to their desks, but did not seem to look as if they were going to be seated once more. Tear, noticing this and the strange fewer amount of people that occupied the classroom before lunch, questioned Guy about the current situation.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. After lunch, everyone goes out for a PE class depending on their level. PE classes vary from hands-on technique teaching in classrooms, to the harder and more strenuous ones like sparring outside. It's a required class that the principal proposed so that all students stay constantly active and sharp in their fighting skills. It also keeps us in shape, especially after lunch time." He stopped for a moment and glanced at Tear. "You were tested on your fighting abilities as a part of your entrance exams here, right?"

Tear nodded. She took out her schedule for Guy to see, and as Guy did a quick scan of the paper, his eyes slightly grew and he nodded, slightly chuckling to himself.

Tear was puzzled. "I don't see what's so funny about this..."

He shook his head as he handed back her schedule. "Nah, it's nothing. I should've expected that your fighting skills haven't diminished one bit since the last we met. It seems that you're in the most rigorous PE class, the Sparring PE class. I'm in that class as well as Luke, Natalia, and Anise." He sighed. "Unfortunately...three of the Six-God General Students are also in that class. I suggest you watch out for them. They're highly advanced in their fighting skills, especially since they already work for the Order."

"Three? What happened to the other one?"

"She isn't exactly quite qualified for that class," Guy added. "Arietta the Wild. She controls monsters, but when she's on her own, she casts spells. However, since fonic spells are prohibited during sparring, she was placed in another class that specializes in that area. This period is also a time for her to check up on the monsters she takes care of." He scratched his head, slightly nervous. "If you ask me, I find it just a little creepy that she can talk and take care of the wild beasts."

Tear nodded. Upon hearing all of this, it confirmed her observations of that group being unusually strong. She already acknowledged Legretta's strength and the ones that were in the class this morning did not seem like an easy challenge at all. She then proceeded to take out her own PE clothes, which were clothes that she felt were comfortable enough for PE. From the test of fighting skills on her exam day, she figured she would need sparring clothes of the sort.

The group finally proceeded to exit through the classroom doors and onto the busy hallway. It was full due to all the students heading in different directions depending on their PE class, not to add on the different armor that all the students were now wearing. Tear suddenly realized the absence of her weapon. She had turned it in the day of her entrance exam because she was told to do so, but had somehow forgotten it until now.

"Guy, where do we receive our weapons?"

Guy, who was walking right in front of her, struggled to turn his head towards the side to make himself heard above the noisy hallway. "It's down by the sparring area already. The school arranges the weapons according to students and the PE class they attend. Think of it as a hovercraft port, arranging everyone's luggages to a specific area so that they can pick it up. The reason why the weapons stay here is because they prohibit the students from bringing home their weapons due to the potential hazard."

Tear noticed something. "What about the Six God-General Students?"

Guy nodded. "For the school's PE, they have a separate weapon for the sparring class because their true weapons are too strong. They have their real weapons in their advising room because they're part of the Order and just in case they're called to duty during school hours."

Tear couldn't see the point of them attending school to begin with. "They're of teenage age I can see; but what of...Largo, I believe his name is?" She had heard his name mentioned a couple of times when she was with Legretta in the past.

Guy laughed. "I can see where you're going with this. From what I hear, Largo was sent here under orders from Grand Maestro Mohs to watch over the others who were attending the school. Dist and Legretta were already teachers to begin with, so Largo also had to go as well. It's just a rumor, but people say that he actually hasn't finished schooling yet which is also why the Order brought him here." Guy faced forward once more and stretched his neck a bit. "If you don't mind, I'm going to face forward now. At this rate I'm going to have a sore neck and a horse throat by tomorrow."

Tear chuckled. "Alright. Sorry for the many questions." She proceeded in silence for awhile, and noticed that the young pig-tailed girl was walking right next to her, looking slightly depressed.

"What's wrong?"

Anise startled, then shook her head. "It's nothing. I just don't like sparring class much. I wish they put me in the fonic spells department!" She sighed and continued walking.

Tear looked at her, and began to wonder at just how many things that Anise could do. She was such a young age, but very advanced in skills. Just what had she gone through...?

* * *

"Yes, a class that I can finally stay awake to!"

Luke smiled widely as he stretched out his arms. He almost looked like a happy little boy with all the excitement and energy he was putting into his stretches. Natalia, who fixed her headband to stay tighter on her head during the sparring, just shook her head.

"Honestly, Luke...you should take your classes more seriously."

Tear agreed in silence with Natalia's remark. She then noticed Anise who was pouting slightly. Guy, noticing this, walked up to the young girl.

"What's wrong, Anise? You're usually also hyped up for this class too, especially when Jade gets on your nerves."

She shook her head. "I just wish I can use Tokunaga during this class right now...it's so not fair."

Guy laughed. "Come on, is that it, now? Legretta did give you permission to use Tokunaga every other day, you know."

She stomped her foot. "Yeah, but I can only use him TWO out of the FIVE days we have this class! To top it off, Gloomieta isn't even IN this class!" She glared. "I would totally kick Sync's ass if I had Tokunaga. I hate being paired up with him sometimes."

Guy shook his head. "Just calm down. I don't know how it exactly feels, but always keep in mind that we are in school."

Tokunaga? Sync? Tear tried to piece the situation together, but it didn't quite match up.

"Gloomieta?" Tear asked Anise.

Anise nodded. "Yeah. That's what I call Arietta. Geez, with looks like that, you'd THINK she would be nicer, don't you think? Ugh, she disgusts me too."

"Anise..." Guy warned.

"Ugh. Yeah, yeah, we're in school. Try to be nice, blah blah blah. This irritates me."

Tear didn't quite understand the situation and decided to just leave it at that. It wasn't long before their teacher of the class, Legretta, had come out to start giving instructions. At this, Tear was startled, to know that Legretta was teaching their sparring class.

"Wait, Major Legretta is teaching this class?" She asked Guy.

"Mm. She mostly just chaperones the class and makes sure that no one seriously attacks their opponent."

"Hm, but isn't it somewhat unfair to the students who only know her as part of the Six God-General Students? Wait...she's not even a student here in the academy."

"Well, she's a teacher and so is Dist. In the Order, they're known as the Six God-Generals, and I guess with all of them in the school, that name just kind of stuck even though two of them are teachers. And anyway, it's not really that unfair to the students since she just chaperones, after all."

With that, they started to listen to Legretta, who was already giving out instructions.

"Your weapons and separate armor have already arrived in the designated rooms," she began. " Remember that this is a sparring class, not a real battle, though I want you to imagine like it is; just without the harming, that is." She cleared her throat. "Remember that the use of fonic spells is strictly prohibited, unless I say so for a specific time. Your fonic artes are allowable; however I would suggest to not use your most strongest arte. Remember that I'm watching all of you. Acquire your gear now and I'll tell you who you're partnered up with after you've come back."

Everyone proceeded to go to a smaller building in separate rooms to receive their weapons. Anise grabbed Tear's arm and began to pull her the opposite way of where Guy was headed.

"You hold a staff, right? Then come with me, since we have the same room anyway."

Tear followed Anise into a smaller room where she conveniently found her staff already on a table. Anise picked hers up, which is a bit smaller, and then began to put on some simple armor to put over her clothing. Noticing that Tear was watching her, Anise began to explain.

"It helps to have extra armor on. You never know what could happen out there," she shrugged and laughed. "Some people are real beasts, especially Luke. I was partnered up with him one time and my armor was all dented by the time the class was over! Honestly, he needs to learn some restraint, especially towards a lady!" She nodded towards the wall. "Just pick up any armor that seems to fit you. Yours is most likely bigger anyway..."

Tear realized what Anise was implying and immediately blushed. She had gotten some...compliments regarding that issue, but it wasn't something she was completely comfortable talking about. Anise noticed this and laughed.

"I was just kidding! Haha, let's go outside now and kick some other people's butts!"

As they walked towards the meeting area, which was mostly dirt grounds for customary battle fighting, Tear asked, "How did you know that I fight with a staff?"

"Hmm, well I kind of heard the Commandant talk about how you're in Yulia City and not getting much sparring practice because of your studies there. And I kind of figured, since you were training for the Order, right?"

"Yes, you are. You really have a sharp eye, don't you?"

Anise poked her cheeks with her index fingers and posed her traditional pose. "That's me, Anise Tatlin Fon Master Guardian for ya!"

At this, Tear was startled. Fon Master Guardian? This young girl?

She didn't have a chance to ask, as they caught up with the rest of the others.

"Geez, what took you guys? I could've sparred against the whole class with your guys' pace."

Anise stuck her tongue out. "Shut up, Luke! I was giving Tear the heads-up explanation of this class's procedures!"

"So you understand what this class does in the beginning, right?" Guy asked Tear. "You're lucky that you got the same weapon as at least one of us."

Natalia sighed. "Yes, all of you have the same weapons, except I. I can't do much of short range attacks, either."

"Psh, that's because you took the lame bow and arrow."

Natalia glared at Luke. "Well excuse me! At least I've mastered my weapon's techniques!"

Anise pouted. "At least your bow has weapon techniques. Mine are used when I'm only with Tokunaga."

"The colonel did say that he wanted you to start learning how to fend yourself with a staff, you know," Guy pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't get why I'm not in the fonic spell user class. At least then I could kick Gloomietta's butt."

"Remember that the only reason she is there is because she can't fend for herself physically since she controls monsters," Natalia remarked.

Guy sighed. "Just listen to the colonel's orders..." He looked at Tear, and whispered to her, "The colonel purposely put her in this class, if you're wondering."

She looked at him, puzzled. He responded, "Arietta. Though I don't think it helped much because Sync is in this class, anyway."

Tear was thoroughly confused now, about Anise's connection between the two, but was interrupted when Legretta began to speak.

She scanned the crowd of students, and nodded. "Well, now that there's twenty of you in this class, it's safe to say that I can now divide you up evenly in groups of two. There will be ten groups of two. Distance yourselves evenly apart from each other and wait for your name to be called with your partner."

She drew names at random from a hat, and proceeded to call out names.

"Luke fon Fabre and Anise Tatlin."

"You're kidding, right? Ughh!" Anise stomped towards the direction of the field area with Luke doing nearly the same thing.

"Man, I wanted to go against Guy...you're too easy."

"Shut up! Geez, you're so annoying!"

Legretta continued. "Natalia Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and Asbel Lhant."

Natalia headed towards the field area as well with the other man who was her partner. She didn't know him, but the sword he possessed was all she needed to know about her battle against him.

"Guy Cecil and Sync."

Guy said nothing and also walked towards the field area. He was well aware that battles against Sync were extremely tough mostly because of his speed, but Sync also has to be aware that Guy is also unusually fast among his group as well. Guy couldn't understand how he was able to fight with a mask on, or even see the classroom board for that matter.

Sync smirked at the challenge but didn't say a word. He knew of Guy's speed and welcomed the challenge.

"Tear Grants and Asch."

Tear began to walk as well, until she noticed who her opponent was. It was the that same man she had made eye contact with and had those strange eyes. It's as if she had seen those eyes somewhere, but on a different person...she shook her head. It wasn't possible to have that, was it?

Asch didn't say a word, but knew that his battle would be a challenge. He had never met the girl in his life, but for some reason felt that she did have strong immense powers. Seeing that she was Van's sister and Legretta's trainee a while back, he couldn't see what there was to not be cautioned of.

As soon as the rest of the names were called, Legretta ordered them all into fighting stance. The whole class was not to be just purely sparring, but as a learning experience. Students can offer advice to each other during spar and may take water breaks when needed. However, judging from some of the partners, this was not the case.

Everyone stood in fighting stance. Legretta blew the whistle, and soon, all weapons clashed against each other. Natalia had right away shot an arrow in Asbel's direction, who nimbly dodged it, but didn't see the next oncoming arrow, which hit straight onto his side armor. Asbel realized Natalia's speed and experienced technique in handling her bows and arrows, and quickly regained recovery. Natalia stepped back with quick steps as Asbel ran towards her with his sword, ready to attack her.

Though the battle had started a mere thirty seconds ago, Guy and Sync seemed to have started long ago, looking at their own battle. Both of their agilities matched the other, and their weapons clashed constantly, not being able to hit one another's armor. However, because of Sync's smaller size and fast reflexes, he finally hit Guy on his left side which was wide open due to Guy's way of holding his sword on his right hand side. This caused Guy to fall back a little, but he recovered on his feet and observed Sync's movements from afar. Sync smirked in return and waited for Guy to make the next move.

This guy is fast, but his attacks aren't nearly as strong. His speed probably makes up for it... Guy inwardly thought, and suddenly, flashbacks of Anise crying and anger came to his mind. With that, he clenched his sword's hilt stronger and shook his head. It was a long time ago, but he could somehow still feel her pain, and what she had gone through...

He got up, readied his stance, and lunged forward. He had no plan, but the flashbacks were enough to keep him moving forward with determination to defeat Sync.

Sync jumped into midair and saw the look within Guy's eyes. For a moment, he felt some twinge of pain, but quickly pushed it out of his mind as he looked straight down to attack Guy. He flipped backwards as Guy repelled his attack, and started to waver from flashbacks he wish he didn't remember.

On the other side of the field, the happy pair was enjoying hurling insults at each other instead of attacks. Of course, Luke couldn't really do much with Anise's small staff, and Anise couldn't do much without her Tokunaga or her fonic spell casting. Nonetheless, she tried her best on her physical attack and defense without both, because she knew she would have to learn to fend for herself if both were not usable during real battle.

"Ugh, this is why I wanted to fight Guy!" Luke struck for Anise, who in turn defended herself by clashing her staff against Luke's sword.

"What? Stop insulting me! At least I have three fighting styles!" She pushed back Luke's sword with amazing force that Luke hadn't seen coming, which sent him flying and thus causing him to land on his back.

Luke shook his head, his eyes slightly wide, and glared. "When the hell did you get this strong? I've sparred with you before and I beat you every time!"

"Hmph! Well, people do change! Get used to it! Raghh!" She lunged forward and proceeded to hit Luke, but instead her staff met thin air. Suddenly, she felt a hard nudge on her back that caused her this time to fall flat on her face. Luke smiled proudly from his attack from behind.

Anise dusted herself off and stuck her tongue out at him. "Jerk. You'll never get a girl by treating everyone this way!"

He shrugged. "Who said I wanted one anyway? They'll only get in the way."

At this, she glared. She had gone through enough of that part of her life, and Luke adding on to it was annoying her. "You annoy me so much!" and with that she continued to spar with him, attempting to hit him once more.

As the other battles continued, there was one battle that hadn't started. They both stared at each other, waiting for one to make their move, but none did, which caused even more confusion to those onlooking.

"...It's your move. Take it."

Tear narrowed her eyes at him. He finally had spoken, and yet she dared not move.

"A person doesn't give their enemy the chance to attack," she remarked. "Simply put, I don't trust you."

He let out a small laugh. "Since when do you trust your enemy to begin with? It's a natural instinct to not trust them." He drew his weapon. "Enough of the chatter. Let's get this over with."

With that, he lunged at her with incredible speed that she didn't expect, and she quickly blocked herself with her staff. Sparring with her staff felt a little out of place since she hadn't done it in awhile, so the new strength clashing against her weapon felt unusual. She pushed back his sword with as much strength as she could and jumped in midair when he slashed her once more. Landing on her feet, she ran towards his backside, but he blocked it off as usual. She jumped back a few steps and panted.

As expected, he is tough as Guy had explained. It's not a surprise though; he is part of the higher ranking Order, unlike myself.

She regained her position and ran towards him once more. He prepared to defend himself with his sword, and both weapons clashed once more; but as they clashed, a light started to appear once more. Tear started to feel lightheaded again, and tried to fight it; but it was impossible, and soon, her present vision changed before her eyes...

_"Van, stop!"_

_She was in a dim area, and a slightly humid atmosphere. From what she could see, it looked as if she were in a cave of some sort. Before her was her own brother, who had pushed his sword back against someone else's sword._

_When she looked to her left, it was Asch who had attempted to attack her brother, but was taken back as Van easily pushed him away. He lay on the ground weakly, and tried to stand, but struggled to do so._

_"Asch?"_

_Another female's voice was heard from behind her, and when her body had turned, she faced the faces of the very people she had met that morning. The source of the voice had come from no other but Natalia, who rushed to Asch's side to aid him._

_"I see your friends have come for you. Go. You, too, Asch."_

_Van sheathed his sword at the sight of the group, and attempted to drive them away with this excuse. However, it did not work as Tear spoke in protest._

_"Van! If you keep this up, the miasma will destroy your body, too!"_

_He looked at her straight in the eye, with no family care for her at all. "All that matters is that I free humanity from the Score and give it a way to survive."_

_From her line of vision, she could see a red-headed boy speak up. "Master Van, what were you doing here...?"_

_From this, she noticed that he sounded a bit more mature than how he was currently as she met him. But she pushed that thought out right away as soon as Asch started to speak._

_"They're planning to abandon Belkend and move to a new fomicry research facility."_

_At this, Luke's eyes grew and the sound of upset was within his voice. "Master! Why are you so obsessed with making a replica world?"_

_Another man, whom she recognized from both the posture and glasses, began to speak."Fomicry consumes large volumes of Seventh Fonons. Even with all the Seventh Fonons in the world, you still couldn't replicate the entire planet." His voice sounded worried, and for once he had nearly lost some of his control._

_Asch struggled to stand, and instead stayed on the ground. He spoke out what he could in a forced voice._

_"He intends to use the enormous mass of Seventh Fonons in the core - Lorelei."_

"-ear. Tear!"

Tear's eyes flew open. Her eyes met several other pairs, and among them she noticed was none other than Colonel Jade himself. Thinking back on Jade's statement about replicating an entire planet came rushing back to mind, and she immediately sat up suddenly feeling more rushed than ever.

"Whoa! Don't strain yourself now," Guy said, who was next to her but still a safe distance from her. She shook her head.

"I-I'm fine. ...How's Asch?"

"He's fine as well," Legretta walked towards Tear in a cool manner and knelt down to her height. "I don't know what happened, but I have a strong feeling that fonic arte usage was not used, am I correct? This concerns me."

"I used a strong fonic arte."

Asch slowly began to walk his way towards the group that had formed around Tear. "I'm the one that used a fonic arte."

"Asch! You know that's not true. Largo and I saw it with our own eyes!"

He glared at Sync, and continued to speak. "Shut up. You weren't involved in this so how could you possibly know?" He faced Legretta once more, and continued. "I used a powerful fonic arte on accident. It was instinctive and not on purpose in any form. My apologies, and I'll sit out for the rest of the class." With that, Asch proceeded to walk towards the sidelines of the field, and sat without any more words.

Legretta faced Tear. "Tear. Is what Asch said true?"

Tear, noticing the glare that he had given Sync earlier to silence him, decided to play along with Asch's lie and nodded. "Yes. I did feel the impact of the arte, though which arte it was I cannot say due to the large amount of light."

Jade, who was listening in intently, did not say a word. He gave Tear and Asch one more look, and walked off without ever saying anything to the group. Luke, who noticed the silence from him, remarked on his unusual behavior.

"What was that all about? That's probably the first time I've seen the Colonel so quiet."

Legretta's eyes wavered, but soon recovered and stood up, giving Tear a hand as well. "It would be best if you stayed out during this period too, Tear. Perhaps fatigue or lack of practice over the years is the case here. In any case, be careful the next time you spar, and keep a sharp eye out for all attacks."

At this, Legretta turned towards the onlooking class and clapped her hands. "Alright, back to your sparring. You still have some time left, so use it wisely!"

Anise sighed. "Boo. I want to switch places with you. I don't think I can stand fighting Luke anymore."

Luke huffed. "Hmph. Like I disagree with you. Arg, let's just get this over with." He hoisted his sword on his shoulder, and walked towards the direction of the field they fought in. Anise relunctantly followed after.

Natalia looked at Tear in concern. "Are you alright?" Tear nodded, but did not say anything as well. The scenes she saw were still too shocking, especially when she had seen how close Natalia and Asch were. Natalia patted her shoulder, and went off to continue her sparring with Asbel.

Now as she sat there, the scenes in her head began to replay themselves. First, there was Van and it almost seemed as if he was on the opposite side of her. Secondly, she was with Asch and both Van and Asch were opposed of each other. The third fact really bothered her; why was she with Luke and the others as if they were also in one, large group like now? The disturbing yet confusing discussion about replicas was no easy topic to settle in her mind, either. Replication? The fonon core and using Lorelei? But how was that possible if the Seventh Fonons are missing now, and that vision had never occurred to her in real life?

Tear sat out for the rest of the period pondering these questions until Legretta told everyone to put away all of their equipment. Tear did everything mindlessly, her thoughts obviously in a different world than her present one. It wasn't until Natalia had patted her shoulder with concern that she was shaken out of her deep thinking and was met with Natalia's cool eyes.

"Come now, just two classes left. Ready for Fonic Language class?"

Tear nodded. "I'll be fine. Yes, let's go to class now; I'll probably feel better out of this sun."

Anise sighed. "Boo, back to boring old classroom scene. The weather's too nice to go back in..."

Guy was preoccupied with talking with Luke up ahead that Tear didn't bother to call him. What she wanted to know was why the Six God-General Students had suddenly disappeared after this period. She had noticed their leaving right after the class had ended, but she decided to ask Guy later about the matter. Taking in a deep breath, she cleared out the weird events that have been happening to her all day, and continued to walk to her second to last class of the day.

**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**TotA**

And that is all for Chapter 6.

Yes, I admit - I'm not the best at describing fighting scenes...It's just a little difficult to put into words at times.

Did anyone get the cameo Tales of Character? No looking it up now...

Asbel Lhant from Tales of Graces.

Obvious, much? Probably. But yup, I had to use another character from another Tales game. There just isn't another Abyss character who can spar with them. Noelle doesn't fight at all, so I couldn't possibly have her in the sparring. I couldn't possibly have had Largo go against Natalia just yet because...well, for those of you who know about them two, I just didn't want that to begin just yet. And for fun, I wanted to throw in a random Tales character. I'll point this out now; no, Asbel is not going to be in later chapters. He was just a cameo for this chapter since Natalia needed a partner...(By the way, I don't own Tales of Graces)

Anyhow, there were a lot of references towards Anise's part of the story. Because of that, yes, I will be explaining Anise's part of the story first before all of the other characters, and her (very) strong connection with Arietta and Sync. It's similar to the game, with a slight twist.

Hm, Anise in a physical sparring class and not a fonist class? That has something to do with Arietta, as Guy had slightly explained earlier. I also find it a bit odd that she is fighting with Tokunaga at times too, but it's just a little different and it's also on Jade's 'orders'...all of it will be explained in later chapters centering around Anise's side of the story.

Well, two more classes to go for Tear's first day. Let's see how those play out...

Anyway, thanks for reading (and reviewing! If you'd like to review, that is).


End file.
